The present invention relates to storing batteries, and in particular, battery packs for storing electricity. Such packs have many applications including power supplies, temporary power generating equipment, electrical vehicles including both hybrid and purely electric vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to the maintenance of such battery packs.
Battery packs are used to store electricity. Battery packs which consist of a plurality of batteries. These batteries may be formed by a number of individual batteries or may themselves be individual cells depending on the configuration of the battery and battery pack. The packs are often large and replacement can be expensive. Such packs are in electric vehicles, backup power sources for cellular phone sites, power sub stations, etc.
When testing a battery within the battery pack, it is often necessary to disconnect the battery from the battery pack in order to obtain accurate test results. This is time consuming and requires a significant amount of “down time” during which the battery is disconnected, tested and then reconnected.